Dreams: Dream come true
by beforeyouleavemetoday
Summary: Short fluffy drabble about Jack and Gracie's wedding! Review!


**I apologize for the 'rushed' "Meet the Guardians". If I ever have excess time, I will re-write it. Sorry for that. The 'Dreams' series are stories I wrote so I can learn stuff. So, once again, PEACE! Enjoy**!

"Hey Frostbite!" a voice cut into Jack's dreams. He blinked a few times and stretched. "Hey Kangaroo..." he mumbled. Gracie has given up on teaching Jack not to call Bunny 'rude names'. While Bunnymund mutter under his breath, Jack's hand traveled to his fiancee's part of the bed. Empty. North must've insisted they do the 'traditional' way of getting married. "Where's Gracie?" he asked. "Oh, Tooth is getting her ready." "So early? Why do I get to sleep in?"

"'Cause you don't need her kind of grooming." A voice with a heavy russian accent boomed. Jack and Bunny jumped. They hadn't realized that North was standing at the doorway of Jack and Gracie's room. Jack remembered the day when North announced that they would be sharing a room.

_Flashback:_

_Tooth, Gracie and Sandy were bent on the wedding dress sketches (Jack wasn't allowed to see it, it was 'traditional' that the groom will only see the dress DURING the actual wedding.) When, North marched into the room and announced that:_

_"In order to get used to being husband and wife, Jack and Gracie will share a room to, you know, learn and get used to waking up and seeing each other."_

_"What?!" Gracie yelled_

_North raised a bushy eyebrow. "Don't you want to wake up every morning and see Jack's face first thing?" Jack also cocked an eyebrow. "Are you uncomfortable about that?" _

_"Umm...no. But really? Sharing a bedroom?" _

_"Why are you afraid that I might do something?"_

_"N-no! Just that... that... I... You... But... FINE!" _

__Jack frowned. That arrangement was kind of uneffective during the past weeks because they were both too busy with the wedding and stuff. The last time they had a decent conversation without Tooth or North barging in or interrupting them was two weeks ago.

Jack sighed and looked at the clock. 8 o'clock. "Why wake me up so early? The wedding isn't until 2 in the afternoon."

"Because we have to check the 'special gift'."

Jack widened his eyes. Of course! While Gracie was busy with the wedding. Jack was busy getting a 'gift' ready.

"Give me 15 minutes" he muttered, disappearing into the bathroom.

**/Gracie's POV/**

****I was woken up by Tooth at 6 o'clock in the morning. "Why do I need to get up so early?"

"Because you need to get ready for the wedding!."

The Wedding! Later on I will become Jack's wife!

I smiled and let myself be dragged by Tooth to one of the rooms in the first floor. The bureau was well-equiped. Every thing you need from hairpins to hair mousse was there. "Wear this!" Tooth exclaimed throwing something white and fuzzy at me.

A Bathrobe.

I sighed and wore the robe, preparing to subject myself to Tooth's wrath of lipstick and ribbons.

I thought about the Wedding while Tooth "beautified" every surface of my body. My bridesmaid was Tooth of course. During the course of preparing and planning the wedding, Tooth and I became really close to each other. Planning the wedding took 2 and a half months. Tooth fretted over everything. Literally everything, down to the last crystal in the chandelier.

I remembered the day that Bunnymund tried to make Tooth take a break.

_Flashback_

_Bunny watched as his girlfriend darted to and fro the room. Looking for this, checking that..._

_It made him dizzy just watching her. So he said something._

_"Sheila, why don't yoos take a break. The ceremony is not that worthy of yoor time."_

_Tooth paused. She turned to Bunny. Her face was distorted with rage._

_"Not WORTHY? Not WORTHY?" she shrieked, riling herself up for her diva rant. Tooth may look all sweet and polite but when she gets angry, she really gets ANGRY. Tooth poured out everything that she's been bottling up. She ranted about why Jack and her deserved the 'best wedding ever' being apart for 380-something years and that Bunny doesn't have consideration. It was what she said before breaking down and leaving the room that really struck Bunny._

_"And besides I won't be able to plan MY wedding because you're SO worried about Easter!I know it's important but when will you ever ask ME to marry you?"_

_A few days later... "Hey Gracie..."_

_Bunny whispered to Gracie while Tooth ordered everything. "Do you think Tooth will like this?"_

_He showed her a golden ring with stuff relating to them engraved in it under the table._

__I smiled fondly, Bunny is planning to propose to Tooth in a few days. I am happy for my best friends. Tooth paused from painting my nails and looked up.

"What?" I asked her. Tooth blushed and asked slowly: "What does it feel like, being proposed to?"

"Well... It makes you feel like the most beautiful and the most loved girl in the entire world. Your heart, it will start pounding like there is no tomorrow. Your knees, they would feel like jelly. The words that he will say will be so heart-warming... You will barely keep your tears in or you will cry so hard. And who knows, Tooth, that day might be closer than you think." A little heads-up will do wonders. When Jack fell to his knees and drew out the rings, I forgot to breathe.

"Done!" she announced triumphantly. "Let your nails dry. I did my nails last night. Then we'll dress." She ordered. Then she bent into a mirror and started applying light make-up.

I smiled and leant back my chair.

**/Jack's POV/**

****The gift was ready. And the guests are now being fetched by North. I was dressed in the tux that Gracie described. Bunny and Sandy were both dressed and groomed.

I can't believe it. This is actually happening. The dream I had since I was 8.

I paced back and forth while Sandy and Bunny watched. North entered the room, he was already dressed in his new suit.

"It's time."

**/Gracie's POV/**

****Tooth and I were dressed already. We were waiting for the wedding march to begin outside the hall.

"Gracie..." Tooth murmured and she embraced me "I'm so happy for you." she whispered in my ear. She drew back, tears in her eyes. Then she gasped and blinked back her tears rapidly. "Geez, it's not even time for the vows and I'm already about to cry..."

The Wedding march started playing. My heart stopped. It's time.

Tooth smiled one more time and walked in.

I took a deep breath and walked in.

**/Jack's POV/**

****Tooth was halfway to the aisle when she appeared. Gracie. She looked even more beautiful than I dreamed of. Her silvery blonde hair was in a elegant french twist at the base of her neck. There was a silver tiara at the top of her head. Her skin was cream and roses. Her light blue eyes wide with excitement. Her lips luscious and plump. She was dressed in the dress from my dreams. **(A/N: Her dress is like Bella's from twilight.)**

****It was even more perfect than I imagined. She doesn't look like an angel. She looks like a goddess.

She joined me at the altar. Never breaking eye contact.

I just stared at her while North droned on and on. She looked at me with love in her eyes.

I can't believe this is actually happening.

Finally North asked me:

"Do you Jackson Overland Frost take the beautiful lady here as your lawfully wedded wife. To love and cherish forever?'"

"I, Jackson Overland Frost, take you, Maria Grace Windsor, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity**."**

"And do you Maria Grace Windsor take Jackson Overland Frost as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I Maria Grace Windsor, take you Jackson Overland Frost to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Tooth was crying silently into her hanky. North and Bunny has tears in their eyes and Sandy was sobbing sand.

Then came everyone's favorite part: "You may now kiss the bride."

Jack grabbed Gracie, dipped her then kissed her. Everyone cheered wildly.

Then the reception came and went:

Gracie threw her bouquet and it landed in Tooth's outstretched arms.

Sophie and Gracie met and instantly clicked.

Jack explodes with satisfaction every time he introduces Gracie as his wife.

But the thing constant in the happy couple's minds are: 'This is really happening.'

Finally, Jack and Gracie left for their honeymoon.

With a bandana wrapped around the bride's eyes

"So , I have a gift to give you..."

"Being my husband isn't enough."

Jack's eyes softened and murmured "No..."

They arrived at the South Pole.

They walked to the 'special gift'

"Now take the bandana off..."

She did. Gracie gasped.

"Jack..."

It was a lodge. In the middle of a lake.

"Don't worry the lake is completely frozen." Jack whispered to her ear. He slipped a package into Gracie's hand.

The key.

They walked up the door.

Gracie inserted the key but before she could turn it. Jack started planting feathery kisses down her back. She turned and her lips met with his. The light kiss turned wet and needy.

Not breaking the kiss, Gracie turned the key with her free arm. The other one was unbuttoning Jack's top.

They stumbled into the lodge.

Gracie has a gift for Jack too...

**O...k... Not my best work... but anyway... enjoy! Reviews keeps me writing!**


End file.
